fnaf_ultimate_custom_nightfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. He owns 14 counterparts: Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Withered Freddy, Withered Golden Freddy, Shadow/Purple Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Funtime Freddy, Rockstar Freddy, Molten Freddy, Helpy, and Lefty. Appearance He is a caramel-brown bear with lapis-colored eyes. He has an all black hat and bow tie. He has a slightly lighter-colored chest and stomach, and muzzle. He has black freckles, and appears to have hand prints on his head. Ultimate Custom Night Freddy will appear on Cam 01, slowly coming towards your office. He gradually gets faster as the temperature gets higher. Close the left door to stop him before he gets in to jumpscare you. You should hear a thud sound before opening the door again. Five Nights at Freddy's He doesn't appear until the Night 3, unless you lose all power. When your power goes out, a jingle will start to play, eventually leading into a jumpscare. During Night 3 and after, it can be absurdly difficult to stop him. Like Foxy, he can be slowed down by regularly watching him. But unlike Foxy, he can hide in dark points of the room, such as: * Dining Area: His eyes are rarely visible in the dark shadows in the back of the room. * Restroom: His eyes pop out of the ladies' restroom. * East Hallway A: His eyes are visible in far, dark portion of the area. * East Hallway B: He's looking straight into the camera, all you should see is his face at this point. On regular nights, he'll be less active than Foxy. meaning you'll have to check on him slightly less often. He'll make a deep, low-pitched laugh when he has switched rooms, which can be heard from the office. If he laughed 5 times, he's in East Hallway B. From then on, you'll have to close the right door often, to lower the chances of him getting into your room when you're not looking. If you stop for long enough, he'll go to East Hallway A to try and fool you. If you close both doors when he's in East Hall B and don't have both Bonnie and Chica at the doors, then there's a high chance he'll teleport in the room and kill you. FNaF World Freddy is redesigned as a much cuter and less scary version of himself. He is 1 of the 48 animatronics that you can play as. Freddy is one of the starters you play as when you start the game, with Chica, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. Freddy's attacks are the following: * Pizza Wheel: Throws a group of pizzas at enemies. * Mic Toss: Damages only 1 enemy and is the most weakest attack. * Birthday: Increases all stats. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Freddy's body appears on the newspaper and on Cam 02. He's also in the minigame, where you play as him and follow Shadow/Purple Freddy. Help Wanted Freddy, in the FNaF 1 section, is like how he is in Five Night's at Freddy's. He doesn't come until Night 3, unless the power goes out. On Night 3 and after, you can slow him down by watching him on the cameras. He will sometimes appear behind the right door. You can close the door to stop him from coming in, but it won't make him go away. In Parts and Service, the player has the clean out things that a customer left on Freddy, and keep it so it can be taken to the lost and found. The player has to follow HandUnit's instructions correctly, failure will lead to a jumpscare. Touching wires that are sensitive to Freddy will also result to a jumpscare.